Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and an image forming system.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventionally known ink-jet image forming systems. For example, typical ink-jet image forming systems form an image on a sheet, which moves below an ink-jet head discharging ink droplets in a sub-scanning direction, during a process in which a carriage carrying the ink-jet head moves in a main scanning direction.
This type of image forming system includes, for example, a capping unit at an end or terminal (home position) of a carriage movement path. The capping unit is configured to cover a nozzle surface of the ink-jet head with a cap. The capping unit is configured, for example, as follows. Namely, when the carriage goes into the end of the carriage movement path, the capping unit moves the cap upward toward the nozzle surface upon receiving action of force from the carriage, and when the carriage is separated from the end of the carriage movement path, the capping unit moves the cap along with the movement of the carriage so that the cap is separated from the nozzle surface.
Further, typical ink-jet image forming systems include an image forming system as follows. Namely, in order to dispose the carriage at a target stop position, the carriage is finely moved in the vicinity of the target stop position. This fine movement is performed, for example, such that a driving current, which is to be inputted to a motor driving the carriage, is gradually changed and the driving current is returned to an initial value every time the carriage moves.